


Kitty Love

by FandomsAndShipsGallore



Series: HanniGram One-Shots [31]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cat Will, Cat/Human Hybrids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 00:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsAndShipsGallore/pseuds/FandomsAndShipsGallore
Summary: Will is half cat and Hannibal takes him in





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Half breeds have both genders genitalia
> 
> Warning: Mention of rape and abuse

Hannibal found him on the street corner, half-naked in the middle of January. His name was Will. He had chocolate brown curls, pointy cat ears, and long wispy tail. He was also the sassiest man Hannibal had ever met. 

Half breeds were considered the lowest form of humans. They were used. Anything from sex, to drugs, to experimental treatment testing. There were some people, however, that believed they deserved to be treated the same as everyone else, Hannibal was one of them.

Will sat in the passenger seat of Hannibal's car curled in a blanket silently picking small bits of dirt out of his tail fur. Hannibal looked over at him and cleared his throat. Will looked up at him with lowered ears. The older man gave him a small smile, "Is there anywhere you would like to go?"

"No, thank you," Will whispered.

Hannibal nodded and started toward his house. Will pulled the blanket closer to his body and laid his head against the window. Hannibal laughed quietly when Will started snoring softly.

-+-+-

"Will?" Hannibal rubbed Will's shoulder to wake him up. Will whined and curled in on himself. Hannibal pulled his hand away, "I apologize, I didn't mean to frighten you."

Will sat up slowly to look where they were. Hannibal unlocked the car, "Welcome to my home."

Will looked up at the big house in front of him, "Wow, your house is huge."

"Would you like to go inside?" Hannibal smirked.

"Me? Go in... inside?" Will stuttered.

"Yes, have you not been inside a house?" Hannibal squinted.

"No, I wasn't allowed inside the house before," Will said.

"Come inside, I insist." Hannibal smiled. Will got out of the car cautiously and winced as he walked. Hannibal picked Will up and carried him into the house. Will hissed and curled into a ball. Hannibal smiled sheepishly, "You looked like you needed help"

"Thanks," Will smirked. Hannibal set him on a chair in the kitchen, "Would you like to eat or bathe?"

"A bath would be nice," Will looked himself over. Hannibal nodded, disappeared into the next room, and returned with a shirt and sweatpants, "Would you like some assistance?"

"Yeah," Will looked at the floor. Hannibal picked him up bridal style and carried him to the bathroom.

-+-+-

After they ate Hannibal wanted to ask him about the cuts and bruises that littered his body, but thought better of it when Will almost fell asleep while they were eating. Hannibal showed him to the guest room and told him were to find him if he needed anything. Will curled up in the big bed and fell asleep with a happy sigh.

Hannibal sat in his bedroom reading Freddy Lounds latest Tattle Crime article. He couldn't stop thinking about what kind of abomination could do something so ugly to someone so beautiful. He closed his tablet and walked down to his kitchen to drink some tea and calm his mind. Then he heard a loud thump. He headed up to Will's room cautiously when he opened the door Will was curled up in the corner of the room, whimpering. Hannibal walked over to Will, "Will?"

Will whimpered and curled up tighter. Hannibal sat next to him and carefully ran a hand over his back. Will's eyes shot open and he hugged on to Hannibal. 

"It's okay, Will" Hannibal cooed and gathered Will up in his arms.

"Don't let him get me," Will whispered.

"No body will harm you, I promise." Hannibal said. They sat that way until Hannibal picked Will up and carried him to Hannibal's bedroom. Hannibal sat him on the bed and crawled into the bed next to him. Will laid his head on Hannibal's chest and listened to the steady thumping of his heart.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Hannibal asked softly.

"Can we talk about it in the morning?" Will looked up at him. Hannibal nodded and pulled Will close.

-+-+-

The next morning,

Hannibal woke up with Will wrapped around him completely; arms around his chest and legs trapping his. He laughed quietly when he shifted and Will made a noise of disapproval. He also cursed himself mentally for letting himself fall so deeply in love with a man he met yesterday. Will woke up slowly, stretching his limbs and yawning. Will looked up at Hannibal confused. Hannibal smiled down at him, "Good morning"

"Mornin'," Will yawned.

"Want to talk about your nightmare now?" Hannibal inquired.

"Not really something I ever want to talk about, but I guess I should." Will frowned.

"I believe it would be beneficial for you." Hannibal rubbed Will's hip sympathetically. Will flicked his tail and dropped his ears, "I lived with- was owned by a man who treated me very good. At first. Then he began asking me for sex. I told him no. That was the first time he hit me, just with his hand. Every time he asked for sex and I told him no. Then he began to force me to blow him, and would hit me with a belt when I'd choke. And last week he escalated even further and raped me. I ran away, but he found me yesterday and beat me till I passed out."

"I'm so sorry, Will" Hannibal hugged him close. Will nuzzled his head under Hannibal's chin, "Last night, I dreamed that he came back to finish me off."

"Oh, Will. I will protect you. I promise," Hannibal said, "but, I believe you should see a doctor."

Will looked up at him with big doe eyes, "Why?"

"Because I want to make sure those cuts are healing right and not infected. I also believe you should get a full rape kit done." Hannibal kissed the top of his head. Will shot him a dirty look and laid his head on Hannibal's chest. Hannibal smiled, "Would you like breakfast?"

"Mm, yes," Will purred. Hannibal laughed when Will's stomach growled in agreement.

-+-+-

Hannibal smiled at Will as they sat in the waiting room of Baltimore's only half breed clinic. Will glared at him and played with the fur of his tail. Hannibal began to notice that Will only played with his tail when he was nervous. The nurse called them back and Will begrudgingly got up and followed her back to the exam room, Hannibal in tow. The nurse smiled at them, "The doctor will be in, in a moment."

-+-+-

Will had all his wounds cleaned, 15 stitches, a prescription for pain killers, and was confirmed pregnant. It had been a long afternoon and he was ready to go back to Hannibal's house and sleep. Then he saw him on their way out of the clinic, "Will Graham! Get over here, now!"

Will whined and stepped closer to Hannibal, "Don't let him take me."

Hannibal stood up straighter and laced Will's fingers with his own. It was Hannibal's silent, I'm right here. The man stepped closer to Will and went to grab him when Hannibal pulled Will behind him. Hannibal looked at the man with a glare, "Excuse me, but you need to leave him alone."

"Move out of the way old man" The guy shoved Hannibal to the side and grabbed Will by the back of the back of the neck. Hannibal punched the guy right in the jaw and grabbed Will. The guy got up and punched Hannibal back. Will whined and backed himself into the wall. Security finally separated the two men and got the younger man to leave. Hannibal looked at Will and smiled while blood dripped from a cut on the bridge of his nose and his eyebrow. Will looked at him with wide eyes, "Hannibal your face!"

"You should see the other guy," Hannibal smiled. Will laughed despite his worry, "thank you"

"Your welcome, Will," Hannibal said. Will locked their fingers together. He enjoyed the feeling of their fingers intertwined. Hannibal lead him out to his car and drove them home. 

-+-+-

"Will you let me clean your face now?" Will asked. Hannibal sighed, "I suppose."

Will grabbed Hannibal's chin to get a better look at the cuts. Hannibal watched Will's ears twitch as he worked. Will cleaned and bandaged Hannibal's face then went to his bed. Hannibal stood in Will's door way, "Want to come sleep in my bed?"

"Yes," Will smiled and followed Hannibal to his bed. Hannibal striped down to his underwear and crawled into bed. Will laid with his head on Hannibal's bare chest tracing around the fist shaped bruises. 

-+-+-

Nine(ish) months later,

Will sat back to chest with Hannibal baby in his arms sweating and smiling. Hannibal rested his chin on Will's shoulder, "She's beautiful, Will."

Will kissed Hannibal softly, "Thank you"

Hannibal and Will smiled proudly at the newest edition to their small family. They may have met under insane circumstances but they just might make it.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: sorry if this is bad I'm writing at 4 am


End file.
